Silent Hill 4: The room
by chobin hood
Summary: Henry Townsend was an ordinary Joe, enjoying his days as a carefree photographer, until one day, he came. But was his life always as great as he made it sound? Authors note: Hi, ummm... this is a yaoi, so if your not into that sort of thing... umm GuyxG


It was a quiet and peaceful day in the slums of South Ashfield and just the perfect day for a picnic. At least that's what Henry Townsend thought passively as he packed his picnic basket full of nutrious and random foods.

I wonder if I should invite Eileen with me… 

He thought shyly as he blushed uncounciously. Henry Townsend had only been on a few dates before in his whole life, but none of them worked out. He was always a shy and quiet man, and the women he seemed to attract would only want him for his money or looks.

The tall, scruffy, but adorable, brunette sighed inwardly and frowned slightly.

" … She'd probably think I was crazy… I don't even talk to her on a daily bases, let alone invite her to a picnic."

At that moment, a giant smashing noise could be heard comeing from the hall way.

"What the-! Whats going on!" Henry yelled as he jumped up from the floor. He walked cautiously towards the pounding noise and covered his mouth.

"What the hell…" he said outlowed and frowned.

Cracks and small holes began to form in the seemingly bland and undetailed wall at the end of the hallway.

" ugh… ah…." A mans voice could be heard from behind the wall and Henry moved away from it.

A few moments later, the wall had formed a giant hole, and a few strikes later by the person on the other side, a pickaxe could be seen ramming its way through the barrier.

"Hello… are you ok?" Henry asked adorably and innocently as the hole became big enough to see a man hunched over and coughing from all the dust around him.

The man said nothing and began to slowly walk out from the hole.

"Henry… Townsend…" The tall and scruffy, blonde haired man manage to say before falling outside of the hole he created. A lowed "thump" could be heard as he did so, his hands bleeding as he lost grip of the pickax.

Henry looked at the man for a few moments, then noticed his injuries.

" Sir…, sir… are you alright?" he said, picking up the strange man over his shoulders. He turned the man on his back and leaned him up against the wall. Running into his bedroom, Henry grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" Henry asked worriedly as a female voice began talking.

"The number you have dialed does not exist. Please hang up the phone and never call anyone again." The dial tone came up.

Henry stared blankly at the wall and arched his eyebrows.

He then hung up the phone and sat on the floor for a few moments. After 15 minutes, he blinked and remembered what had happand.

"Oh… yeah…" he said non-chalantly and boosted himself up from the clean but shaggy carpet.

He walked out his room and almost tripped over the man who had fell out of the hole he created.

"Hen…ry…." The man said, his voice rugid and distant.

Henry crouched down beside him and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, I am he." He then stood up, looking abit worried. "Are you ok?" He ran to the kitchen and poured some water for the man.

"Are you thirsty?"

" No…" The dirty blonde said, pushing the glass away from him.

"Oh…" Henry frowned slightly. "What happened… where did you come from?" Henry asked curiously before looked slightly in the hole.

" I came here…" the blonde began to talk as he was getting off to his feet. " Because I have been living in your house." He said bluntly, brushing the dirt off his pants, not fazed.

Henry's eyes widened and wore a confused look on his face.

"… You what…?" The brunette dropped the glass of water.

"Yup." The new man said gleefully. He was tall and wore a long, navy blue trench coat. His pants a khaki/brown color and his shoes a surprisingly glossy pair of loafers.

"Oh, by the way…" the tall and blonde man stated. "My names Walter, Walter Sullivan." He looked up at Henry and smiled, extending his hand.

Henry extended his hand and shook Walters hand.

"But how do you live… in my-"

" Oh well, before you moved in, I kinda' blocked off a room that was originally supposed to be here,"

He pointed to the wall that has a hole in it.

"And well, hehe, long story short, I found my mom" he smiled and hugged the wall.

Henry stared at the man blankly and nodded.

"Anywho, I've been peeking on you all the time you've been living hear. Seeing that I have no means of entertainment in that little room I call a 'home', I need to have some sort of means of fun, right?" he said smirking and gesturing Henry in a 'duh' sort of way.

"What…-"

" and I noticed something."

"Wait you've been peeking on me-"

"I've never once seen you with a girl in the room, or in the house for that matter." Frowned Walter, as he put his arm on Henrys shoulder, walking him to the kitchen.

" But wait I-"

" So, Henry my boy, I've decided to help you out." Walter pushed over a seat and sat in it, drumming his fingers against the table.

Henry stood curiously and reached in a trunk he had beside his big tv for some Vodka. As he reached in it, however, his vodka was gone, and replaced with Champaign and roses.

"…Did you do this?" Henry asked, somewhat sadly.

" no…" he said whistling.

"Oh…" Henry sighed and looked down.

Walter smiled slightly and sighed

"Henry, your 30-something years old…" he stood up from his stool. "Don't you think its odd that you're a small time photographer with no social life what so ever?" The tall blonde walked over to the brunette.

"But, well, I like my life." He smiled and walked over to his couch, putting his feet on the coffee table and folding his arms behind his head. "Make yourself at home." Henry said, closing his eye and tossing his head back.

Walter did so and slipped off his shoes. Stretching his long limbs on the couch beside Henry, he began to talk.

"I know you like your life and all, but man, you need a girlfriend, or, if I saw right, a boyfriend."

Henrys head shot up towards Walters.

"Boyfriend? What do you mean!" Henry said panicking slightly and blushing.

Walter laughed and nodded.

" Don't worry, you don't need to hide anything from me. I've heard you late at night… with your 'PlayGirl' magazines in hand…." Walter began to laugh as he saw the slightly younger one blushing.

"I-I do not!" the brunette yelled, turning beet red.

"Oh? Then whose are these…?" Walter chuckled and reached into his coats pocket and grabbed a PlayGirl. "I got them when you blacked out randomly after calling for an ambulance…" Walter said bored.

All Henry did was blush and look away from Walter, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww. Now come on, were both friends now and-" The door bell rang suddenly, and Henry jumped up from his seat and raced to the door. He opened it and sighed slightly.

"Hi Jasper…" The brunette said somewhat sadly. The tall blonde behind the slightly shorter one and peered from behind.

"H-H-Hey Hen-Henry-" The blondes face wrinkled and scrunched each time the teenage boy talked.

The kid came in friendly-ly and took Walters spot on the couch.

"He-Henry, did you g-g-g-get that new game o-on Pla-Playstation?"

Henry shut the door and shrugged at the blonde, his face tired.

"Which one, Jas?" He asked as he grabbed some chocolate milk from the frigerator.

" You-You-You know. The one where you-you-you"

Each time Jasper's speech inpediment was apparent, Walter became more and more upset.

" Kill the cops, and and you get m-m-m-more money?"

" Oh… Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas?" Henry smiled and gave the kid the drink.

" yeah!" Jasper took the milk and chugged it down.

Henry looked at the tall blonde and walked back to the fridgerator.

"Want something to drink, eat?" he asked casually, getting out some old pizza

" H-hey you, tall guy!" Jasper yelled and looked at Walter.

"Who are you? H-h-how you know Henry?" He said while drooling some chocolate milk.

"My names Walter, and umm I know Henry from-"

"Uh huh, H-h-h-ey Henry!" Jasper rudely interrupted. "I-I-I-I need to get going soon. Me and m-m-m-my friends are going to the P-P-P-Pleasant River University and check out t-t-t-the place where that one sorry sap was m-m-m-murdered! Wanna come? And plus, I-I-I- heard there was a really hot b-b-babe there; who-who-who is like a freak at th-this religious cult."

Walter began to get slightly uncomfortable and walked towards Henry, looking in the fridge.

"Ah, No thanks man. You guys be careful, Alright? I heard Pleasant River isn't the best place to go at night." Henry said facing Jasper, his fatherly attitude getting the best of him, even though he wasn't too much older then the kid.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever H-Henry." Jasper got up and stretched his arms. " It-it was nice meeting you W-W-Walter…" he smiled and walked over, extending his hand.

Walter shook the young mans hand and smiled

"nice meeting you too, Jas'" he said playfully, and smirked.

Henry walked over to the door and opened it

"Now im serious Jasper, don't go getting yourself arrested…" Henry frowned and looked at Jasper sadly.

" I-I know, Dad!" he said sarcastically and patted henrys shoulder. "I'll see you later, man! Take care!"

Jasper then walked down the hall and out of site. Henry shut the door.

" He… seemed nice…" Walter said yawning and walking over to the couch he laid on before.

Henry reached into his fridge and took out a few slices of pizza.

"Hey Walter, want some?" Henry asked and walked over to the couch not being used, and sat on it.

Walter glanced over at the tall brunette. The mans face distant and held a fearful look.

"Henry…" Walter asked, his voice low and worried.

The younger mans head snapped up and forced a smile, his stubble face worn out from no sleep for days. He let out his hand with the plate of pizza on it and offered Walter a piece.

" Yeah?"

The blondes eyes gazed into the brunettes for a long time and slowly looked away. " I've noticed, that you haven't been around lately… you've been going out more and more at night…" Walters head lowered and his tone somewhat quieter.

"Where have you been going…?"

Henry smiled and chuckled slightly.

"well…. Umm I – I've gotten this new job. Like you said earlier, my photography is getting me nowhere, and I barely can afford to keep this place as it is." The brunette smiled to himself, as he noticed the blonde wore a worried look on his face.

" You work a pretty late nightshift though… last night… you left at 1 am and came back at 11 am…." Walters face frowned.

The brunette forced a smile like before.

" yeah… I work for this guy who actually lives in this apartment. Umm, I don't know if you know him, but his name is Richard Brantree."

Walters face frowned again.

"He… can be a little rude and mean at times, but hes a good guy." Henry tried to assure walter.

"Well what do you do for him, Henry?"

Henry put his head down but still maintained his smile.

"Oh, well I just clean and cook for him. Keep him company and all…." He looked back up and smiled. "He gets lonely a lot, and well, he just wants someone to be with him when hes most loneliest…"

Walter got up from where he was laying and took the plate of pizza from Henry.

Henry smiled uncomfortably.

" I didn't know you wanted pizza, I-I would've given it to you-"

" shut up" the tall blonde said, now hunched over the brunette. He threw the pizza on the floor besides them and inched closer to Henrys face.

Henry looked down and sadly as he moved his hands up to his shirt to unbutton it.

Walter looked down at what he was doing and placed his hand over Henrys.

" Henry…" Walter whispered and grabbed onto Henrys shoulders, bringing him to his feet.

The slightly younger one kept his head down scared and embarresed.

Ironicly, the doorbell rang at that moment, and, without highering his head, henry walked to the door and reached for its handle. Walter turned his head to look at the door, but did not follow.

" Hi Henry…" A female voice said, somewhat irritated, but friendly.

" Eileen!" Henry raised his head and scratched the back of his head, blushing. "How are you?" he smiled and offered her to come inside.

"Im fine…." She walked in and took a seat on the stool. She noticed the blonde standing up near that couch and her eyes widend. She stood up and walked towards him.

" Hi…" she said seductively, inching closer to the tall blonde. "My names Eileen." She put her hand out, assuming hed kiss it.

"Hi Eileen, my names Walter." He said smileing, shaking her hand as oppose to kissing it.

Henry shut the door and walked over to Eileen.

"would you like anything to drink, Eileen?" the brunette asked shyly and somewhat sweating.

"You actually have food, Henry…?" she asked meanly as she began to walk closer to Walter, her chest pressed against his.

Henry didn't say anything, but somewhat chuckled, his face frowned and he forced a smile again.

" Umm Walter, do you want anything to drink?" he said, as happiely as he could, while watching the women he had a crush on come on to the man he thought was crazy.

Walter looked down on the woman smileing up at him. Her legs tried to wrap around his. He smiled back down, but walked around her towards the kitchen.

She watched him do so, and smiled, folding her hands across her chest, assuming he'd get something for her.

" Something to drink huh…?" he asked almost slithering. He came up behind Henry and wrapped his arms over his shoulders, laying his hands over the brunettes chest and began rubbing it.

Henry jumped as he did this, and turned around, turning Walter around as well.

" what are you-" Henry whispered angrily at Walter.

" Oh Henry…." The blonde began to unbutton the younger ones shirt. His fingers trailed around certain areas of his chest. "Don't be so tense…"

Henry looked up blushing brightly as he saw his crush look up at them. Her face filled with anger at the blonde who had denied her.

" Oh… Eileen… was it?" Walter smiled and pushed his head against the brunette's neck. " Why are you here again…?" he looked up at her slyly and waited for her to talk before he licked Henrys neck.

"um… I, I just wanted to get something… but now I remember that umm… I left it at umm… Lisa's house, yeah!" She began walking hastefully towards the door.

Henry didn't do anything throughout the time period. He didn't know what to do, he was so embaressed he thought that if he did do something, Eileen would think he was a complete loser.

"Oh… Well im sorry Eileen, I couldn't help you with what you were-"

" Nice Meeting you…" she raced through the door and slammed it on her way out, her feet being heard stomping down the hall.

Walter smiled to himself and let Henry go, walking towards a stool at the small table in the brunettes kitchen.

Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen for a while.

" What the hell is your problem-"

" She's a bitch, Henry." Walter interupeted, takeing up a glass from the counter he was sitting at and drinking the few droplets of water that were left.

Henry stopped and frowned slightly, settling down and sighed. He began to walk over to his couch and moaned lowedly holding his head.

Walter turned around and looked at him. The younger one was tossing his head back and forth and closing his eyes.

" Hey Henry…" Walter said walking over to him, kneeling by his side. "Whats wrong?"

Henry forced a smile and opend up his eyes.

" I just need to rest a little… I haven't been feeling good ever since I started my new job." He smiled again but closed his eyes. " hehe, maybe I need to eat something, or take some advil or something."

Walter stood up and looked somewhat worried. He walked over towards the kitchen and brought a glass of water to Henry.

" Have some…" Walter nudged the glass at Henry, but Henry pushed it back weakly, his hand softly slideing off it.

Walter frowned and placed the glass on the coffee table beside them. He picked up Henrys head gently and cradled it.

"what… no, no im fine …" Henry said quietly, as if he was falling asleep.

"Get some sleep Henry…" Walter said softly and picked up Henry.

The brunette was mumbling something under his breath before he fell asleep. The blonde carried him to His bedroom, and placed him gently on the bed.

Walter smiled softly and brushed the brunettes bangs out of his face.

"Get some sleep…" Walter said quietly before he left Henry alone to do so.

Walter walked as quetly as he could towards the living room and he sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote for the tv. He turned it on, and lowerd the volume, not wanting to wake up his new friend.

I've never seen him this tired….

He thought worriedly to himself. Walter didn't even seem to notice the tv's chanell but watched it anyways.

He suddenly heard a lowed pounding at the door and jumped up, racing towards the door, angry at the fact that he didn't want the pounding to wake Henry up.

Walter looked through the peeping hole, and saw an older, scary looking man with a strange tie.

The blonde frowned and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Walter asked rudely, and glared at the man.

The man glared right back and began yelling.

" where the hell is Henry?" his voice lowed enough to be heard by other neighbors.

Walter cocked his head to the side and snarled.

" Why the fuck should I tell you?"

There eyes didn't leave each others until a few minutes later, the old man breaking the gaze. He smiled, but still mad.

"I want to know where Henry is because hes late for work…."

Walters's eyes glared more.

" What's your name…."

The older man smiled as he noticed a tired Henry walk out from the hallway corner, the brunette yawning tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

"MY NAME IS RICHARD" he said shouting, noticing how the brunette jumped up and widened his eyes as he saw his boss standing in his door way.

Henry raced over to the doorway where Walter and Richard were and wore a look of shock.

"Im so sorry sir! I didn't mean to be so late! I – I over slept, and I didn't notice what time it was, im so sorry!" Henry pleaded to the elderly man and looked frightend.

Walter noticed how Henry was acting, and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Walter snarled at the brunette, his face puzzled and worried. He nudged him backwards away from the older man.

"Walter… I need to go to work now…" Henry said almost uncounciously and tried pushed out of the blondes grasp.

"Hey Henry…" Richard said, his hand moving up to the younger ones face, stroking it gently.

Henry flinched slightly, looking away from both of them embaressed and closed his eyes as the older man began to stroke lower down his neck.

Walter saw what he was doing, and grabbed Henrys shoulders roughly, tossing him back, practickly throughing him on the floor. He ran over towards Richard and Hit him hard in his jaw. The older man rammed straight into the wall and as soon as Walter went back to hit him another time, he jumped to the side and avoided his hit entirely.

The older man then ran behind the blonde and hit the back of his neck strongly, causing Walter to cry out in pain, and stumble to the ground.

Doing this caused Walter to become even more angry and he turned around and grabbed the older mans collar.

" What have you done with him! Tell me!" Walter yelled only to see Richard smile and not say anything.

Walter grabbed the guys neck, and began to choke him with both hands, lifting him up.

"Walter, no! stop!" Henry cried out, racing up to Walter and tugging on his coat. His eyes filled with tears and his head hitting Walters back. "Please stop…."

Walter noticed Henry do this, and began to loosen his grip. Richard hit him square in the jaw when the blondes grip became loose enough and Walter let him go.

They were both breathing very hard, and they were both very mad.

"Henry, you stupid, worthless piece of shit, are you going to work tonight or are you going to be fired?" The older mans voice slithering and snarling.

Henry put his head further into Walters back and didn't say a thing.

"Asshole, your fired you dumb ass." He snarled and walked down the hallway out into the foyer

Walter turned around and glared at the older man, cussing him out under his breath.

"Henry… are you ok…?" the blonde asked worriedly even though he was the one who got hurt the most.

"Walter!" He shouted and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck and clung onto the taller man, never wanting to let go.

Walter held onto the brunette and rubbed his back. He broke from the grasp and smiled softly.

"Come on…" Walter said, walking slowly into the apartment as Henry nodded and followed him in.

The blonde waited for the slightly smaller one to walk inside, then shut the door behind him, locking it in place and letting out a subtle sigh.

Henry walked into the kitchen quickly and grabbed a cloth from a drawer under the sink. He placed it in the freezer, and grabbed some ice cubes with it. Cradling them in the cloth, he raced back towards Walter and pressed it against his face.

"Ack! What are you doing!" The blonde yelled somewhat, pushing away the brunettes hand and walking over to the couch.

"Oh hold still…" Henry said, following him with the ice in hand. "You think a brute like you would be used to having ice on his cheek all the time!"

Walter sat down on the couch, his eyes closed and his back hunched over. As he was doing this, the brunette still insisted on treating his wound and did so.

"Why are you doing this…" the blonde asked, his tone stern and irritated.

"Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't be a good friend, right?" He smiled warmly up at the slightly bigger man, and continued tending his wounds.

"… Friend…?"

" That's right…" The younger one nodded. "You told me earlier, that we're friends right? When a friends hurt, the other looks out for him." He smiled again and removed the homemade ice pack. "You didn't have to do that you know… that guys known for some pretty weird and brutal stuff…" He stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hehe, well, that's what friends do for each other." Walter chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes, placing one hand on the swollen cheek.

Henry looked over at the blonde and smiled. Henry hadn't met anyone that was willing to be hit, let alone get into a brawl, by someone who was after him. He felt safe with the man who he barely knew.

"Hey Henry…" Walter called over, his hand raised and gesturing the brunette to come closer.

Henry did so in a rush, and kneeled down beside the taller one.

" Yes Walter, what is it?"

The blonde's hands lifted and fell on the brunette's head, roughly rubbing his hair to make it shaggy and untamed.

"Roar…." The blonde said smirking, his eyes were tired and his posture slumped over more then before.

Henry laughed as his hair was becoming messier then before. His big hands reached over the blondes and held them softly, unconsciously cradling them for there warmth. He looked up into the older man's eyes and noticed his staring back.

The two of them sat in their places in silence for a while until Walter broke the silence, his gaze however, never leaving.

" You're a great man, Henry. Don't let scum like that asshole push you around." His tone was held low.

The younger one said nothing, but maintained the long stare.

Many minutes passed before anything else happened.

Henry pounced up slightly from where he was kneeling on the floor and into the blondes lap, landing a kiss on his lips.

The blonde's eyes widened and his body tensed up. He never expected the shy and very demure man on him to be capable of gathering the strength and courage to pull what he was doing now. He slowly closed his eyes, and brought his hands around the brunettes back, supporting him up and scooping him higher onto the couch.

After a few moments, Henry looked up at the blonde, kissing him back, and jumped. His face turned bright red and he broke the kiss.

"Oh my god…. Walter, I'm, I'm so sorry I, I didn't mean to-" Henrys hands letting go of his 'friends' body, and falling to the couch, embarrassed for what he had just done, and wanting to get away.

"No, no Henry, Henry its ok, its ok…" The blonde reassured him, using his hand to grab the Brunettes. "Its ok Henry, you have nothing to apologize for." Walter raised the younger mans hand and stroked the brunettes hair with it.

Henry looked away, still embarrassed. Walter could feel the younger ones hands shaking slightly and frowned, softly letting them go and inching away from Henry. He smiled warmly after, and petted the brunettes head once more.

" You've had a rough day…." He stroked the younger ones cheek, who was still looking away from him. "… go get some sleep, alright." The blonde began to sit up, and stretch, his arms flailing in the air.

Henry looked up at him wide eyed and yawned himself. He smirked towards the blonde as he began to get to his feet, brushing his pants off and forcing his always ready to go smile.

"Your, Your right, Walter…" He stretched out as well, and covered his mouth, yawning. "You too should get some sleep."

Walter smiled tiredly. "Can I sleep with you?" Asking this in a somewhat playful tone, but mostly serious.

The brunette blushed more, and looked away, his voice cracking.

"Sure…."

The two of them walked towards Henrys bedroom, and turned off the lights to the living room and kitchen.

They walked through to the cramped bedroom, and shut the door on there way in. Not saying a word, Henry began to unbutton his shirt and take it off. He glanced over at the taller man and noticed he was unbuttoning his trench coat.

_I've never seen him without that thing on…._ Henry thought to himself, looking the opposite way, as Walter turned his head facing him.

"Umm… Where should I put this…" He asked curiously, holding up the jacket.

"Over they're… somewhere… anywhere…" The brunette said blushing once again, not looking where he was directing the blonde.

Walter chuckled as he saw the younger one so uncomfortable with his sexual orientation. He came up behind him, and leaned over his bare shoulder, looking down.

"Should I take off my pants too?" The blonde asked innocently, startling Henry and causing him to jump up, hitting the older ones jaw.

"Umm, I, I umm yeah I suppose, yes, I mean, well that'd be more well comfortable for you right, I umm, yeah, yeah that's fine with me!"

The blonde laughed his, oh so, popular laugh and roughly rubbed the younger ones hair like before.

"Well, do you have any sleeping pants I can have? I mean, me sleeping in my boxers might not be that comfortable for you…"

"No its fine!" Henry said abruptly, turning around to face the man and smiling up at him.

The blonde smiled back and chuckled to himself. He watched Henry inch slowly near the closet and look back shyly.

"… I wont look…" Walter said, turning around and folding his arms across his chest as the brunette began taking off his pants.

The brunette took them off as fast as he could and hopped into his bed, embarrassed. He put the sheets over his body and covered himself up to the neck.

"Ok, im done!" Henry said childishly. The older man chuckled to himself and peeked his head around, smiling.

" Alright… is it ok if I take off my pants now?"

Henry pulled up the sheets over his nose, causing his words to be muffled.

"Yeah, if you want." His rosy cheeks showing slightly as the covers came down.

Walter smiled again and hid slightly behind the wall of the closet, and the door to the living room. He removed his belt and held onto his pants for a moment, then turned around and looked at Henry. He smiled, and very faintly, blushed himself.

" Ermm… No peeking, alright?" He said jokingly.

Henry nodded and pulled the sheets over his head, his hands shaking slightly and a faint chuckle could be heard. Walter smiled at this, and removed his pants, folding them on a chair on Henrys desk, and rushing toward the other side of the king sized bed. He hopped on it, and covered himself with the sheets just as the brunette had done before him.

"Done!" he said just as childishly as the younger one and pulled the covers up over his mouth as well.

Henry removed his head from underneath the sheets and looked at the blonde lying beside him. He laughed slightly then smiled.

"Hehe… well… im done now…" The blonde smiled and tossed his head on the pillow, sliding on to his side, and facing Henry.

"Yeah" The brunette smiled and turned on his side as well. "Are you comfortable?"

The blonde nodded and they both smiled.

"We should get to sleep now then, huh?" Henry asked, closing his eyes, and calming down.

"Yeah, you more so then me." Walter agreed and closed his eyes as well.

After a few moments, they both said there good nights and fell asleep, their bodies sprawled out among the bed, and occasionally on each other as they slept peacefully and sound asleep.

Eileen Galvin walked in circles haste fully down in the foyer of the South Ashfield Heights apartment building, still stunned that Walter, the man who had denied her of pleasure, had been so un-attracted to her.

"That jerk… It doesn't make any sense… how could he be …" She shivered slightly "gay?" She stopped in her tracks as a lowed and angry voice of a man came stomping down the stairs.

"That fucking asshole! God damn it, that fucking cave man, who the hell was he!" The older man stomped all the way down into the foyer where Eileen was, and stopped, looking at her angrily.

"What!" he yelled and walked over to his mail box, unlocking it and checking his mail.

"Fuck Richard, don't yell at me like that!" Eileen said back, her tone just as mad as his. She took out a cigarette and lit it.

He turned his head and faced her, reaching into his mailbox.

" What's wrong with you miss shit? You're period come early or something?" He loosened his tie, and shut the mailbox.

"Fuck off, Brantree." The woman said, taking a whiff of her cigarette.

"Hehe, wow, you really are upset aren't you?" Richard laughed and looked down at his mail. "Damnit…" he looked down at the ground and threw the mail at the floor. "God damnit! Why the hell, why the fuck did that damn freak have to show up now!" He kicked the wall that the mailboxes were in and cursed out lowed.

Eileen glanced over at him and smiled.

" Hehe, what's wrong Richard? Having a late-life crises?" the woman smirked as the older one became even angrier.

" Your Henrys neighbor right? Tell me, who the fuck is that guy that was over tonight? Have you seen him before?" The man wearing the tie asked, trying to calm down.

"That sexy man beast? Umm, what was his name? Walter? Yeah… I saw him today." She took another whiff of her cigarette. "That dipshit turned me down! And the worse thing about it is, he turned me down for Henry!" She stomped down harder and blew out the smoke.

"Haha, your such a whore, you know that?" The older man smiled and took a cigar out of his breast pocket. He took out a matchbook and lit it.

"You know it, Brantree." She smiled to herself and walked closer towards him.

"But tell me… I noticed Henry leaving his apartment later and later at night." She frowned and scrunched her nose. " I watched him leave to your room too…" her frown turned to a sly smile, long and narrow. " So, what have you made him do for you? Skin a cat? Kill that weirdo who stalks your 'oh so lovely' Lisa?" She began to hackle a laugh.

The older man laughed as well, taking a whiff of his cigar.

"Not a bad idea, sweet heart, but I've used him for some better things…" He smiled and wheezed.

"Oh?" the woman smiled and inched closer to her male version. "Explain…"

" Well, lets just say, he has a big enough income to not loose that pile of shit he calls a house now."

"Hehe, are you the sadist or is he the masochist?" Eileen laughed and dropped her cigarette on the buildings glossy and clean tile, rubbing her foot in it to put it out. "Or perhaps both?"

He laughed as well, turning his head side to side.

" I don't use him for sex on a constant bases, dear… he's just good to have around to hit and beat for long hours of time. However…" He sighed inwardly. "His hair has been growing a few white strands, not from age, but stress."

Eileen looked up at him and arched one eyebrow.

"You beat him and torture him, but you seem to give a damn if he's stressed out." She sighed. "What a freak!"

" Shut up!" he yelled, and dropped the cigar out of his mouth. "Im not worried about that. Im not worried about him at all, it just isn't very appealing when my little bitch is loosing his spunk, his will to maintain a steady income per say." He smashed the cigar in to the once shiny tile.

" Why isn't he with you now?" the girl asked, walking over to the stairs and sitting on them.

The older man did the same and scooped up his mail on the way.

" That damn, cave man…" he hissed quietly and threw his mail again. "That damn 'Walter', that asshole messed everything up!"

Eileen looked at him, then back down at the floor.

"Ahh… So… you have something against him as well, huh?" She laughed.

"He, he took away Henry. If it wasn't for him, Henry would be the scared little weakling he was yesterday!" He began to yell. "That damn man, that blonde haired freak makes him feel safe, makes him feel like he's actually a human being!" He slammed his fist in the wall and made his hand begin to bleed.

Eileen smirked as he said this.

"Oh? You don't consider that Henry a human being, huh?" She stood up and stretched her arms. "Well I don't know about that part, but I do agree with you on the fact that the blonde guy shouldn't be with him." She folded her arms across her chest. "He's too sexy of a male to be wasted on another…" she slithered and smiled.

He stood up as well and stretched.

" Ahh Eileen, Eileen, Eileen…" he smiled and brought his hands onto her hips and began to press into them. " You and I, Should do something about them… don't you agree?" His body inched closer to hers.

She backed away from his each time he walked closer, trying to get away from him, but eventually backed into a wall.

"Yea-yeah." She said hesitantly, this was the first time she felt afraid of a man. She could defend herself against him if she had a few things that were in her grasp, but she was practically naked in the sense of not having any sort of item to defend herself.

He chuckled under his breath and lowered his head down on her chest, removing his grasp from her hips and grabbing the girl's blouse, lifting it up.

She stood still for a moment, but then realized that she wasn't as weak as he thought. She pressed her chest into his face, and as she distracted him, grabbed the thin hair he had and pulled it away from his scalp. Causing his head to go with his hair, and be pulled back by her hand.

"Owe, you fucking bitch!" he screamed, right before he lunged at her, grabbing onto her shirt and ripping it off.

"Oh no you don't, you old geezer!" She yelled and knee'ed him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

He dropped his head to the ground and placed his hands over his injured area.

"You … lucky, bitch." He slithered and shook on the floor.

"Oh, want some more?" she smirked and stepped on his head, pressing it on the ground roughly; her hands held her shirt closed.

" Hell yeah, you dumb little cunt…" he smiled and quickly grabbed her ankle, yanking her to the floor and causing her to land back first on the tile.

"Ah!" she screeched as she banged her head on the ground, her grip lost on her shirt, revealing her breasts to the older man who now pinning her down on the ground below her.

"Such a feisty little girl, now aren't we miss Galvin…" he licked his lips as she tried to get him to let go of both of her wrists.

" Let me go!" she yelled out, trying to kick him in his special area again, only to have her legs spread apart from each other and held there by the older mans knees.

"Now Eileen," The man wearing the tie began to talk, while licking her neck. "We shouldn't be fighting like this..." He lowered his head down on her left breast.

"Get off of me…" She growled and tried to move away from his grasp again, failing.

"We need to do something about those two…we need to teach them a lesson, right?" The man began to lick the younger woman's breast. He chuckled doing so, as he felt her shake and squirm under him.

"Yeah…" She said submissively, wanting her torture to end. "What do you have in mind…" the woman smirked at the idea and laughed inwardly.

Wow, "Eileen Galvin, tenant of the South Ashfield Heights apartment building, was brutally killed and raped by an unidentified person. We have reason to believe it was a tenant of the same building, however, no suspects have been questioned into custody yet." Not like Richard isn't known for his brutal ways of dealing with things though. Maybe, if I die here, someone would have enough brains to put this freak in jail…

She closed her eyes and ignored what the man was saying for now.

"…Then, when Henry is out doing some errand, we find a way to get into his apartment, and strike the man freak."

She stopped ignoring him as he said this and looked down at him, still licking her. She didn't like him doing it, but she loved his idea. She wanted Walter hers alone.

"But… That man…." She threw her head back, tiredly. "He's a strong one…" She jumped up as the man on top of her took his right hand and squeezed her right breast.

"Well Eileen sweetie…" he slithered and sat up, removing his hand and tongue from her now weak and fragile body. He reached his right hand behind his back and grabbed an item, now revealing to the woman.

"Holy shit! Richard! You, you carry that around with you all the time or something?" Her body tensed up, and her eyes widened.

The man's tough and worn out skin wrinkled some more and a long smile crept along his face.

"Isn't it big, Eileen…" He brought the revolver to her mouth. "Bigger then any of the ones you sucked, isn't it?" He chuckled and shoved the muzzle in her mouth. "Go on, it won't bite…" The old man began to hackle, laughing very lowed as the girl began to panic, her hands fumbling on the ground, and her screams for help muffled by the gun.

His eyes narrowed and his laughing stopped. He moved the gun slowly in her mouth, and then shoved it down her throat, her screams making the old man aroused and causing him to ram it in harder.

" As much fun as this may be…" He whispered to the almost unconscious girl. "Your not the one I want to do this to. Your body, in all honesty, disgusts me and I want a more, … masculine subject to test…"

He yanked the gun out of her mouth, and smiled as she began to cough loudly for air.

She turned to her side as much as she could, and leaned her hands on the tile, trying to spit out the disgusting and constant taste of the guns metal.

"There, all better now" he kneeled down to her cheek and kissed it.

"You fucking –" before she could finished, she looked up at him, and noticed he held the gun straight in her face, his finger on the trigger.

She stopped talking and growled.

"good girl…" he placed the gun slowly back into his pocket and stood up.

"Now that im done with you on a 'fucking' bases, I want my real toy back." He smiled and extended his hand, offering her a boost to her feet.

"Yeah…" she declined his hand, and made her way to her feet on her own, her legs shaking causing her to lean against the buildings wall.

"So, what's your job again…?" Richard asked Eileen, his hand cradling her chin in a mock-romantic way.

"Watch for Henry to leave his room…" Her head turned away from his face. "Then call you…"

The older man nodded his head and pinched the girl's cheek.

"And then, you distract the man beast by telling him to go in your apartment… That's where he gets pummeled to death by me and a few other people, and we sell his organs on the black market!" The older man began to laugh but was interrupted by the woman.

"No!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "Were not going to kill Walter! Hes going to be my pet, just as Henry is yours!" She screamed, forming her hands in a fist and snarling at Richard.

"Fine, that's fine with me dear…" He raised his hands. "As long as he stays away from my little toy, then do whatever you wish with him…"

They both glared at each other in silence for a while, then Eileen grabbed her shirt and closed it. The man wearing the tie snickered at this and turned around, walking in the opposite direction, and scooping up his thrown on the ground mail for the third time.

"Today then…" The girl said, as she walked up the stairs opposite to the man who had just raped her. "Don't leave your house, Rich… I want him as soon as possible…." She smiled and looked down at the man. "And don't try to fuck me next time we get into another tiff', ok?"

He smiled and licked his lips once more, then held up two fingers closed.

"What about a little finger? Sound good to you?" he smiled then licked them, chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

" Yeah whatever Brantree. Night!"

"Nightly-night…"

The two of them walked quickly up the opposite stairs to their apartment, and quickly made there way inside, locking the door, and turning out there lights.

"Hey guys, look!" The teenager yelled at his friends, his arms waving in the air as he crouched under a large and well-lit window.

"What is it Jasper!" One of the other kids yelled back, there tracks faint in the grass that covered the large and well-maintained campus.

All three of the men slowly raised their heads as they all approached the window; there finger tips scratching the rusted paint.

Jasper placed his hand on the black mans shoulder, and then turned his head to face him.

"Bobby m-m-m-my friend, t-t-t-this is the life." He smiled and threw his head back, laughing.

The other boy began blushing and crept in closer to the window, fogging it for the other.

"Fuck Sein!" The black one yelled, pushing him to a farther side of the window, and placing both hands on the glass, trying to wipe away the condensation.

"Mmm… Oh man," The blonde one said, his hand reaching over his crotch.

The other ones jumped back as he did this, there hands fumbling on the grass and crawling away from him.

"Dude W-w-w-what the fuck!" Jasper yelled, his laughter slipping away as he watched a shadow come from the window above.

The black man was the first to jump to his feet, then jasper. They both began running out of the dorm's window, when suddenly they noticed Sein was still sitting below it.

"Dude!" the black man yelled out, debating on whether to run or leave him. "Get up! Someone's coming!"

The blonde just sat there, looking up towards the lighted, but eventually, silhouette shaded window.

The windows began to slide open, and the two standing men ran behind a tree, shaking profusely knowing the campus was closed to people not registered to the dorm rooms. They watched as there friend giggled from his high, and had regretted not telling him to turn down the cocaine he bought from one of his dealers.

The window slid all the way open and an older, attractive female leaned over its side. The woman's long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she jumped up slightly at the boy laughing under her.

" Why you- scat! Scat! Get out of here!" The woman held up the towel she was wearing and slammed the window shut.

They had watched her get out of the shower and were now in big trouble.

" Holy shit Sein!" The two of them laughed and raced over to their friend, picking him up by the arms and running to the parking lot. While doing so, they heard the woman call for security.

While running to the car, the black one looked back and laughed, noticing all the people who had gathered around the window and look with their flashlights for the peepers.

"Haha! Look at them! There all so stupid!" The black one shouted out, now at Jaspers car holding the blonde and waiting for him to open the doors.

Jasper laughed and rammed the key through the hole, his hands shaking still from the adrenaline flowing through his blood.

"Y-y-y-yeah! Haha!" he laughed, and turned the key, unlocking the door. He reached over to the passenger side door and unlocked it, motioning Bobby to get in the front and open the back door for Sein.

After Sein slowly made his way in the backdoor, he fell flat on his face, and drooled all over the all ready dirty seat.

"Ah, D-d-d-d-damnit Sein." Jasper shouted and looked at the rear view mirror. "Hey Bobby-"

"I got ya'" The black one said, already getting out of the car and shutting the back door before Jasper had finished his sentence.

"T-t-t-thanks man"

He waited for his friend to get in the car, then became slightly irritated that it was taking so long.

"Bobby, W-w-w-what's up?" he turned his head around and saw his friend looking into the back seat, narrowing his eyes. "W-w-w-what… is it…" he looked down on the back seats floor and noticed a woman sprawled out, her eyes closed and her hands behind her back.

" B-b-b-b-b-bobby… do-do-do you know her…?" Jasper asked hesitantly, slowly raising his head to face his friend.

The black one slowly looked at Jasper then shook his head. They both looked down at Sein and raised there eyebrows.

"You know…" Bobby said without blinking. "That area… where we went to get Sein his coke…." He stopped and looked behind him, noticing the security guards were walking closer to them. "Shit!"

He slammed the back door, then hoped into the front seat, slamming his door after.

"Wasn't a very good place, don't you agree, Jas?"

Jasper nodded while he pressed his foot on the gas peddle, his hands turning the wheel roughly, and driving over the traffic cone that blocked the campus' parking lot.

"Ugh…" A female voice moaned from behind them.

Henry quickly opened his eyes, and jumped up just as fast. His whole body was drenched in a cold sweat.

The brunette looked to his side, and noticed the sound asleep Walter.

"…" He took in another long breath of air and let it out slowly, slipping back on his back. His head landed on the pillow and he closed his eyes once again.

"Are you ok?" A deep and rugid voice asked, somewhat muffled.

Henry jumped at the question and snapped his head to the seemingly resting man.

"Walter! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Henry sat up slightly and grew tense, his shoulders high.

The blonde only responded by tossing his head on the pillow to face Henry, one eye opened, the other pressed in the fluff.

He warmly smiled at the brunette and closed his eyes, yawning.

"Its… ok…" The older man said, turning on his stomach and planting his hands in the mattress, boosting his body up and scooting himself in a sitting position. He turned back around, and leaned his head against the beds headrest.

Henry yawned as well, and stretched his arms in front of him.

"How… did you sleep?" The younger one asked curiously and smiled.

"Horribly…"

Henry turned quickly to face the blonde and frowned.

Walter began to laugh and brought his hand to Henrys shoulder.

"Well, your not the most … quiet person to sleep with…" he began to laugh more.

The brunette blushed, even though he knew the older one was just kidding, and lowered his head down slightly.

"Yeah… im sorry about that…" He forced a smile and looked up. "I, hehe, kind of had a weird dream …" He chuckled more, and pressed his back into the softness of the pillow.

Walter nodded as he spoke, and removed his hand from the younger ones shoulder. He began to scoot closer and slowly lowered his head on it.

The smaller one blushed as he did so, and lowered his shoulder, supporting the blonde.

"Did… it involve Richard…" Walter hissed slightly, noticing how the brunette had nodded. "I'll kill him…"

"No!" his body jumped up, causing Walters head to fall off.

Henry looked down at him with a stern, but almost confused look.

"You, You cant!" The lowed tone caused the older one to cringe, and place his hand over the of the brunettes mouth.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down Henry…" he sat up straight on the bed, and let go.

Henry continued to stare at him, but then decided it was futile.

He yawned once more, and forced a smile like before.

"In any case…" He glanced over to the blonde, who was now leaning over the bed. "You must be hungry…" Henry smiled wider. "I'll make breakfast for you! Just tell me what's your favorite, and it'll be coming right up!"

Noticing the younger ones enthusiasium in something so frivolous as cooking, Walter smiled and turned around, looking at Henry.

"How about green eggs and ham?"

The brunette widened his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Im sorry, I don't know how to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Walter began laughing so loud he couldn't help but stop talking.

Walter held onto his stomach, and tried to sit back up, wiping the tears away from his eyes that had formed.

" Oh Henry… haha!" Walter smiled once again and began to talk in a more low tone. "Im just joking Henry."

The younger one smiled hearing this. He had been worried that it was a rather popular dish that he hadn't heard about.

"Make me, pancakes and waffles!"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"That I know I can do!" He began to stretch once again, and stood up.

Walter did the same as well, until they both realized, at the exact same moment, that they were standing in their underwear alone.

Both of them turned there head to face each other, then quickly back the opposite way, blushing.

"Umm… let me just get my pants and shirt, and ill change in the living room!" Henry said before Walter had a chance to talk.

"Alright…" The older one glanced behind him and saw the younger one grab a white under shirt and an old worn out pair of jeans.

He quickly scooped up the items in one hand, and dodged everything on his floor to get to the door.

Walter laughed at this, and turned around, alone in the room. He walked over to his clothes and began putting them on slowly, then stopping as he was buttoning his pants.

I need a shower…He thought tiredly to himself, holding his trench coat in hand, and staring at the closet. 

He smirked and began walking around the bed to get to the door.

Henry had finished getting dressed as well, and was now rummaging through his fridgerater's shelves, searching for pancake batter or syrup for that matter.

He sighed inwardly to himself and frowned. Pushing the handle to the fridgeraters door, he heard another door shut.

"Hey Henry…" Walter asked while walking into the kitchen shirtless and approaching a now beet red Henry.

"Ummm y-yes Walter?" His eyes trying to meet with the blondes, sometimes distracted by his well chizzled body.

"Im going to use your shower, if that's alright with you…" He leaned over one of the kitchens counters and flexed his very attractive muscles.

"Y-Yeah that's fine with me!" Henry squeaked as he tried to avoid the blonde's body.

Walter laughed to himself and turned around, walking towards the bathrooms door.

"Oh, Walter!" Henry yelled while looking in one of his cabinets. "While you're in the shower, I think ill go to the store." He turned around and smiled at the older man. "I wont be gone for too long, so take your time. You know where everything is, and well if something happens-"

"Ok, Dad!" Walter interrupted and chuckled while walking over to the bathroom and entering it, shutting its door on his way in.

Henry frowned, letting out a soft sigh as he shut the cabinets door.

" Call the police…"

Wow, …maybe I am being a little too worried about them. Jasper and Walter are fully grown men, they don't need to be babied by me …

The brunette walked over to the door of his apartment, and slipped on the slippers that had laid beside it. He walked back to his kitchen, and picked up his keys from the counter. He placed them in his pocket, and turned the doorknob, opening it slowly, and then stepping outside.

He closed it on his way out.

Henry began walking down the hallway quickly, then walked down its stairs into the foyer. He glanced at the ground while passing the last steps of the stairs, and saw an envelope lying there.

He leaned over and picked it up, checking the name.

"Richard…Brantree." He shuddered slightly, and then began walking over to the exit, passing the mailbox doing so; he placed the envelope in its respected slot, and walked out the building.

Richard had watched, from his apartment window, the young and shy brunette walk out of his room, eventually making his way down the to the buildings outdoor entrance, leaving the premises entirely.

After Henry was out of sight, the older man laughed to himself, then walked slowly over to his old, reclining chair.

"Oh Henry, Henry, Henry…" He smiled and looked at the phone, sitting on a small in-table right beside him.

"Wake up, bitch." He whispered quietly to himself and picked up the phone, dialing numbers as he drew it to his ear.

He waited for the dial tone to come on, and smirked once more as he heard the female's voice.

"Hello?" Eileen sounded tired and groggy, her tone scratchy from all the cigarettes she had endured as a teen.

"Good morning, sunshine." The older man shouted, likeing the reaction he got when she spoke.

"Ah, god damn it, Brantree, I was sleeping!" The girl shouted, her anger apparent even through the phone.

The older man chuckled to himself and then threw his head back, resting it on the worn out, red leather of his favorite chair. He placed one hand on its arm, and scratched at the ends of it, his nails picking through the uprooted material.

"It's about time your lazy ass got up! Its already six' o'clock!" He heard a grumbling through the phone then a loud sigh.

"What do you mean 'already'? I just finally fell asleep a few hours ago!"

He threw his head back forward, then looked at his floor, ignoring the little comments the girl was making and growing irritated.

The older man rubbed his leathery, rough feet on the dirty and dilapidated checkerboard tile, and looked around his living room, bored.

"And, to boot, I was just having a really good dream! It involved Walter and I was-"

"Yeah, shut up bitch. Listen…" He rudely interrupted her and talked over her until she stopped talking.

"Henrys out of his apartment now… So you know what this means, right?" Richard slithered the words slowly and wanted to make sure the girl knew what she had to do.

"He is?"

He frowned and grinded his teeth together, cursing her inwardly as his eye began to twitch.

"Yes… He is…" The older man tried to maintain his composure and withdrew from yelling at the girl.

"Well alright…" He heard faint moaning, then a sigh. "So, this is when I enter the game."

He chuckled at the stupid comment and smiled. His eyes narrowed, and his smile barred teeth.

" As soon as you can, get Walter to come to your house. While he's there, ask him to do… oh hell, ummm ask him to check your shower, cause, well use your imagination!" He shouted slightly, upset that he couldn't think of something himself.

"Alright, gotcha'. And while he's doing that, I call you, and tell you to come, right?"

The older man smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Right."

The line was silent for a while, until the woman spoke, her tone somewhat giddy.

"Well, as soon as I get dressed, and put my makeup on, I will play my role and get my prize." She began giggling and Richard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but remember to call me." He mumbled a few things under his breath and after hearing the woman respond correctly, he hung up the phone and stood up.

Soon Henry… 

Richard began to walk towards one of his bedrooms, and shut the door on his way in, passing some fur on the ground and blood splattering on the wall beside it.

Eileen hung up the phone and closed her eyes, bringing up her hands and palms to her face, then rubbing them in.

"Oh man…" She said tiredly, falling back on her bed and grabbing the rabbit doll that laid beside her.

"You know what Robbie? I have to wake up this early just to get a man to come over and 'look at my shower'." She loosened her grip on the stuffed toy, and let it go. Dropping it on the ground as she rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Fuck, if I knew I had to get up this early, I would've never agreed to do this stupid as shit plan…

She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall.

"Time to get up I guess…" She whispered to herself and slid over to the side of the bed.

Dropping over her two feet, she placed them on the ground and lifted herself up. She stood up, and tossed her hands and arms in the air, yawning.

After doing so for a few moments, she smacked her lips a few times.

She looked at her bed and grabbed some of the blankets, slideing them to be neater and ultimately making her bed.

She walked around to the other side and picked up her doll.

"Oh Robbie, if only you were a man…" She laughed at her comment softly and smiled rolling her eyes as she placed it back on her pillow.

You would be the best man in the world. Not saying a thing, wait for me on my bed after a long day of work, then greet me by laying there looking sexy…

She blinked as she said this, and began to laugh.

"Wow, Robbie, I believe my former self was a chauvinistic pig, who was a sex crazed maniac and went crazy if denied sex." She blinked again and laughed. "Haha, im just kidding Robbie." She leaned over the bed and hugged it, scratching her nose on its soft and velvety fur.

She softly placed it back on its spot then walked out of her room, grabbing a robe on her way out. She tightened its belt then walked into the kitchen, not bothering to shut her bedroom door.

"Do I have any coffee…" She asked herself, reaching up into the cabinets and rummaging through the old and new items placed in it.

She frowned after a few moments of not finding any at all. She shut the door to the cabinet and opened her refrigerator, takeing out a small can of a Jenny Craig weight loss shake.

She popped open the top, and brought the can to her lips, sipping the thick and creamy formula that had landed in her mouth.

"Oh, gross!" She yelled and forced herself to swallow it. She placed the can beside the sink and wiped her mouth with the robes sleeve.

"If I could afford liposuction, id get it. But no, im forced to drink this nasty stuff some fat chick thought would be helpful." She cringed as she felt the taste in her mouth again, swearing inwardly and walking over to her coffee table.

She picked up a pack of cigarettes and took one out, grabbing the lighter beside it and walking to the front door.

She turned the lock and then the knob, stepping outside and lighting the cigarette.

She brought it to her mouth and blew out slowly, inhaling the toxic fumes that now plagued her body.

She walked around the third floors narrow and long hallway, then leaned back against one of the walls, closing her eyes and sighing the smoke out of her lungs.

"D-d-d-dude, Don't worry, h-h-h-he'll be fine with it!"

She turned her head only to see 3 men run quickly pass her, the black kid holding a busty and fine figured woman.

She raised her eyebrow and took another breath of the toxin in, slowly exhaling as she brought her left foot on the wall, kicking it softly and watching the people knock countless times at her neighbors door.

After hearing them mumble something, she dropped her cigarette on the tile, then spit on it because she didn't have any shoes on.

Her steps to her door were silent and un-noticeable to the group beside her. She quickly turned the knob to her door, then shut it right after she entered, letting a soft sigh out before walking to her bathroom.

She walked onto the rug of the small and cramped bathroom. Reaching over her showers glass door, she picked off the two towels that had laid over it, and now placed them on the sinks counter.

Her hands grasped the material of her showers robe, and slowly began to unravel the knot she had tied in her belt. Pulling it out quickly, the girl placed it on top of the towels, and slowly grabbed her robe, peeling it off her body and folding on the counter.

Eileen reached into the showers door, then sliped in, turning the waters handle to adjust the temperature, then closed the fogged glass.

"C-c-c-come on H-h-Henry! Open up!" The kids banged on the door, screaming.

Jasper stared through the peephole, and noticed some sort of movement.

"H-H-H-Henry!" He yelled again, the younger mans voice filled with panic. His hunched over posture and his face that kept turning back and forth quickly made the boys seem highly suspicious to outsiders.

"Dude, shut up! They might find us…" The blonde kids body shook profusely as he grabbed onto the back of the black mans shirt. " shut up, shut up, shut up!" He repeated until the black man kicked him in the shin, his hands holding the latina.

"Man, shut the fuck up!" Bobbys voice said loudly, his stern and straightforward tone apparent to Sein.

"Ok!" Sein yelled, still high from a few hours ago and he fell on the ground, slumping on the wall in front of room 302.

Jasper looked back at his friend, then knocked again at the door, still worried that someone might not be there.

"P-p-p-p-please open the door Henry!" Jasper pleaded still, his words growing faint and his hands pressed on it.

He lowered his head and banged it on the door.

The black one smiled as he saw Jasper back away from the door, looking up and smirking as the door slowly opened.

"Henry! You don't know how… happy… we are…to…" He stopped talking and widened his eyes, the others did the same, even the one sitting on the dirt and grime ridden floor.

They all stared, there jaws dropped and for a brief moment, it had seemed that all time had stopped.

"Im Walter." The tall and rugid blonde had said, responding to the boys comment while taking his pinky finger and picking his ear with it. He held a small towel around his wet and well toned body, and tried to keep it up, occasionally falling slightly.

Before the two sober ones could talk, their high friend blurted something out, causing the others to turn back and raise there fists, threateningly.

"Is Henry naked too?"

Before they could say, or apologize for, anything, the longhaired blonde laughed and threw back his hair, which was falling over his shoulders. He smiled, causing his white fang like teeth to show.

"No, no he's not." Walter arched an eyebrow at the young group of friends, then frowned slightly when he saw the black man holding a sleeping woman. "Who's she?" His nose scrunched slightly as he leaned forward, smelling the stench of her.

Jasper and Bobby looked at each other and then back at Walter.

"W-w-w-we're … not exactly sure…" Jasper responded, his head looking down as the black man did the same.

"We found her in the back of Jas's car!" Sein shouted out, giggling. "I wanted to fuck her, but they didn't let me! God put her there for a reason, you know!"

After a few moments, Jasper raised his head, then walked over to the crack head and kicked him hard in his knees.

"Ouch!"

Walter watched the young one walk back to him and he sighed, opening the door wider with his right hip, then sighed once more.

"You guys cant stay here for long. Once Henry comes home-"

"He's not home?" Bobby interrupted and watched the practically naked man chuckle.

"What? You thought hed be in the shower with me or something?"

The group of boys blushed slightly; somewhat surprised at the older mans comment.

"No… he went to get some breakfast." He left not too long ago, so he should be back soon. Just don't get loud or make the place into the mess and-" He stopped talking then looked up at the group, all rolling there eyes and already walking into the house.

"Yes, _Mom_!"

Walter glared at the men who had just walked into the house, then shut the door behind them.

The boys seemed to know there way around the room, and placed the woman on the couch. They walked into the living room, found the remote and sat down.

Jasper and Bobby had grabbed a spot to sit on the smaller, end couch, as Sein sat along side the busty and still sleeping woman.

Bobby and Jasper began to relax and place there head back on the couches pillows then noticed the tall, soaking wet blonde standing near the door way, looking at them strangly.

Bobby cracked his neck then nudged the black mans shoulder.

"Hey man, what's with that guy…"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know, but he s-s-seems to be on g-g-good terms with Henry, s-s-so hes cool with m-m-me."

Walter sighed while noticeing the kids talk about him, and shook his head, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

They all shrugged there shoulders, and watched Jasper pick up the remote, pressing the power button and looking at the Television fade into light.

"Ugh…mmm…"

Sein had smirked at the noise and looked at the two across from him.

"Wow, did Henry, like get surround sound or something?" He giggled

The two looked at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sein?" The black one shook his head, spitting out.

"The, the voice man! Does he have it on the Playboy channel?" He pointed to the tv and saw it was had bright green letters at the bottom of the screen saying "MUTE".

"But I could've-!"

"oh… mmm… oh… uhh…"

They all looked at each other then went quiet, listening to the female voice moan out and whimper.

"oh, oh, ohh!"

They all looked at the couch beside them, and stared, looking at the latina breath in and out heavily, her chest showing more and more cleavage the more she moaned.

Sein smiled widely and licked his lips.

"aww man, I knew id get laid before I turned 20! And you guys said "noo Sein, you're an idiot, and no girl would want to have sex with-" Before he could finish his sentence, Bobby and Jasper jumped at the boy, grabbing his mouth and putting him in a headlock.

"shh! Shut up man!" The black one said, trying to calm him down.

Jasper had let go of his friend then sat up, crawling up to the face of the woman, then kneeling on the floor beside her.

"So, s-s-s-she's not d-dead, huh?" He closed his eyes and let out a big sigh of relief, smiling afterward.

Bobby let go of his friend too, and stood up, leaning over Jasper and looking into the older woman's face.

"Guess not, man."

Sein shook his head quickly then turned it even faster, smiling a broad smile and crawling back near the woman, cocking his head to the side to look at her underwear.

"Oh, happy day…"

The two watched him do this, and then punched him in the shoulder.

Suddenly the woman began to move. Her hands touching her stomach, and began coming up to her chest.

The boys kneeled on the ground in silence, and their eyes became wider.

The womans large, brown eyes opened up slowly, then blinked a few times, staring up at the ceiling.

As she did this, the teens shoulders stood high, and there mouths formed a smile

She looked to her side, and saw the three men looking at her. She looked back for a long time, then narrowed her eyes and reached her hand over her face.

"I need a tequila."

Sein began laughing and fell on the floor, holding his stomach.

"haha! You need a tequila! Haha, that's freaking awesome, lady!" He continued laughing.

"Shut up, kid." The woman hissed and shut her eyes again.

The two other boys backed away from her.

"H-h-h-hey Bobby, s-s-she doesn't seem very nice…" Jasper whispered and frowned.

"Yeah…" The black one whispered back, watching his friend still giggling on the floor.

The woman sat up and rubbed her eyes, drool slipping down her lips that had eventually trailed down her almost bare chest.

"Get me something to drink now…" she looked up at Jasper and pointed to the kitchen.

He nodded and ran over to the cabanet, grabbing a glass and pouring tap water into it. He brought it back to her and raced back beside Bobby.

"Thanks kid…" she said, drinking down the fluid messily and wipeing it off her mouth when she was finished. "You guys have a toilet here. I need to pea."

Jasper looked at Sein, who had now just fallen asleep on the floor, and snoring loudly.

"Umm yeah… its right down that hall, but someone's in there right now." Bobby said, pointing in its direction.

The two backed away from the woman as she stood up from the couch, pulling down her mini skirt and pushing up her boobs.

"My names Cynthia by the way…" she wheezed, trying to clear her throat.

The two forced a smile.

"Well I-I-I-im Jasper, and t-t-t-t-this is my f-friend Bobby."

The women frowned as he spoke.

"Why cant you talk right?" she asked rudly, sucking her teeth and making a smacking sound.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and before he could say anything, Bobby began to talk.

"Umm, why the hell were you in the backseat of his car would be a better question." He frowned, and moved in front of his friend.

The woman looked at them then smiled.

"Thought I could get a free ride somewhere."

They both frowned then heard a door shut behind them. They turned around and saw Walter come out with no shirt on, though wearing pants.

"Walter!" the two awake boys shouted, there legs running over to him and stopping in front.

"What the…" He said under his breath, and looked into the living room at the dirty woman now standing up.

"Walter, Walter!" they both looked up at him and each grabbed onto one of his arms, walking him to the front door away from the living room.

"W-w-w-Walter, that lady is w-w-weird!" Jasper said, letting go of the blonde and looking back and forth.

"Yeah man, shes no good. She disgusting, and gross, and she smells like an outhouse!" Bobby said, looking back at her and cringing.

Walter looked down at the two boys and smiled, chuckling to himself and rubbed both the kids heads roughly with his large palms.

"That's cause she's a prostitute." He said bluntly, watching the woman and making sure she didn't steal any of Henrys things.

"I-I-I-I-I knew it!" Jasper jumped, his fingers pointing in Bobbys face and inching closer. "W-w-w-what did I t-t-tell you!"

The black man frowned and grinded his teeth each time his friend yelled.

"Shut up!" He lifted up his fist, and punched Jasper in the chest, causeing Jasper to punch back and hit him even harder on his shoulder.

"Hey knock it off!" Walter yelled and punched both of them hard on there arms, causing them to cry out in pain, and stop there fighting.

"Hey where am I?" the female yelled across the room, and caught the attention of the three near the door finally.

Walter had pushed the teens aside, and had began walking into the living room.

"You are in apartment number 302 in the South Ashfield Heights apartment building. My names Walter, by the way, and for the time being, im in charge of the house."

She raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Haha! That's great! Im just a few minutes away from my work!" she didn't seem like she even cared about the people who had just found her, but more on the next customer.

"I … See …" Walter said quietly and turned his head to the side slightly, looking down to see the two kids hiding behind him.

"As soon as I take a leak in your bathroom, im out. Where is it?" Cynthia asked, picking food from her teeth and looking around the apartment.

"Its down the hall… to your right. Only door on that side…" Walter said, looking away from the women as she walked towards it.

He waited till she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, before grabbed the two boys arms and rushed them to the kitchen sink. Placing there hands in the running water, and pouring soap onto them.

"How could you touch her…" Walter whispered, snapping somewhat in a childish tone.

Bobby and Jasper did as the older man instructed them to do, and roughly washed themselves, sometimes scratching there skin to remove her germs.

"Well, I didn't know she was a prostitute!" Bobby shouted, growling somewhat.

Jasper nodded and looked up at the blonde.

"W-w-w-whens H-h-h-henry coming home…"

Bobby then looked up and waited for Walter to respond.

"Im sure hell be back soon…" His face turned away and waited for the woman to come out.

_They talk about him like he's there dad…_ He smiled, then his trance was cut short as he saw the woman walk from behind the corner.

" Thanks you guys…" She walked closer to the men, then slipped closer to Walter, skimming her face with his. "You, smell nice…"

Sorry I cant say the same about you… 

"Want to, have a little fun? I wont accept 'no' as an answer…" She inched closer, and drew her index finger along his chest, circling around his nipple.

Walter stumbled slightly backward, then took the woman's hand in his, placing it back at her side.

"Well do you accept 'im gay' as one?" He smirked and watched her do the same.

"That's too bad…" She sighed and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

"Thanks guys, I owe ya" She blew a kiss towards the boys then shut the door, walking down the hallway and out the building.

The three men had stared at the same place for a moment, then turned off the water, picking up a clothe and used it to dry there hands.

"Did you say, gay?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Walter turned around and walked into the living room without saying anything else, picking up the kid passed out on the floor and throwing him on the couch.

Bobby looked at Jasper and they both shrugged.

"Whatever man, you kick major ass either way." The black one turned around, looking at Walter as he said this.

Walter laughed at the comment and smirked too.

"Hehe, thanks kid."

The two of them both turned around and finished what they were doing.

Jasper walked back to the living room and stood in front of the window, looking outside and down into the buildings entrance, watching people walk up and down the busy sidewalk.

Bobby followed right behind him, and looked out the window as well.

"He's not back yet." The black one said, frowning and walked to the couch beside him.

Walter watched them do this, and sat up at the kitchen counters stool.

"no…" Jasper said, sitting on the same couch the black was on.

The whole house was silent for a while, until Walter began to talk.

"You guys seem close to Henry…" He smirked and cracked his knuckles, sighing after and threw his head back. "How long have you known him?"

The kids smiled at the question and looked at each other.

"I dunno… Id says… 6, 7 years, right Jas?"

"Y-y-y-yeah that sounds a-a-about right."

Walter raised his eyebrows.

"That long huh?"

The others nodded then looked at Sein, still passed out on the couch.

"W-w-w-when w-we all lived I-in Silent Hill, a-a-a town n-n-not too far from here." He smiled and raised his head back to the older man.

"Y-yup. W-we were all hooligans b-b-back then a-a-and wanted s-s-something to do."

"We were at this lake, Toluka Lake to be exact, and running around wildly along side its shore. That's where we saw Henry, takeing pictures of the lake and ducks and so forth." They both began to laugh.

"T-t-t-then this I-I-idiot over here ran u-u-up behind him and t-t-tried taking his c-c-camera." Jasper pointed over to Sein. "T-t-that's when Henry's s-s-strap for it s-s-snapped and fell I-I-I-into Seins hands."

Walter gasped slightly, covering his mouth with his hand and widend his eyes, mocking the kids as they talked.

"Then, dumb ass turned around and tripped into the lake, ruining Henrys camera. When we looked at Henry, he didn't seem mad at all, and noticed Sein didn't know how to swim. So, he jumped right in the water and lifted him up back onto land."

Oh goddamn Henry, who are you now, Jesus? 


End file.
